


the new librarian

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [36]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, F/F, Masturbating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fantasies, not too naughty yet but we’ll get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaede develops a crush on the new part time librarian at the campus library, and makes a plan to go visit her whenever she can. But even with all the upcoming trips she’d be making to the library in the next two weeks, nothing could have prepared Kaede for what would happen between her and the librarian on her birthday.
Series: dr: v3 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the new librarian

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the first chapter of a thing i’ve been wanting to write, but had never been able to get off the ground, character wise. a big shout out is in order to my collaborator for talking this out with me over skype and helping me decide on characters, you rock! as for you readers, i hope y’all like it!

* * *

It had just been a normal day for Kaede. She had ended up in the campus library between her afternoon college classes to try to find some more books on music studies that she didn’t have to just read for class. In her search, she had managed to find a few books she hadn’t read yet, so she collected them and headed to the library’s checkout desk. She was so busy looking at the new book titles she’d found that she hadn’t bothered looking up to see that the woman she normally checked her books out from was not there, but a different woman had taken her place. 

It wasn’t until Kaede was right there at the counter that she noticed this would-be significant difference in librarians, and the first look at the new librarian had her mouth dry and heart fluttering. She looked about the same age as Kaede. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. She had pretty blue eyes, and a nice smile. She—

“Hey, are you just going to stare at me all day or are you gonna give me those books to check out for you?” the new woman asked, her light blue eyes looking at Kaede from over the top of her glasses, a tinge of tease in her voice.

Kaede opened her mouth to apologize for staring, but shook her head after a moment. She quickly pushed her little stack of books over across the desk, where the librarian gave her another quick look before getting to work on her task. Kaede watched the librarian date stamp her books for a moment, before her eyes drifted to the librarian’s name tag clipped to her shirt. _Miu,_ it said. 

Kaede repeated the name to herself in her mind a few times, before she was startled out of her thoughts by Miu’s voice. 

“Now are you staring at my awesome tits?” she asked teasingly, subtly adjusting her position to push her chest out a bit. Kaede quickly shook her head. 

“N-no, I was looking at your name tag,” she said, and then added lamely, “Obviously you’re not the regular librarian.” 

“I’m not, but this is just a temporary part time gig for me,” Miu replied, settling back into her seat, before sliding Kaede’s books back across the desk to her. 

“Where do you work full time?” Kaede asked as she collected her books, already mentally trying to plan out seeing Miu somewhere else besides at the college campus. 

“T-that’s none of your business,” Miu said.

Kaede could hear a slight slip up from the woman’s confident voice (and see a slight blush across her cheeks), but ignored it; she didn’t want to pry. Instead she just nodded her head and clutched her books to her chest, offering a smile to the librarian.

“Thanks, I’ll see you…” She then realized she hadn’t been given the due date on her new books yet.

“The books are due back here in two weeks,” Miu said, as if reading Kaede’s mind, before smirking. “I’ll probably still be here then if you feel like checking out more music books, nerd.” 

Kaede nodded again (the ‘insult’ sending a swarm of butterflies through her chest), before quickly turning around to begin the walk back across campus to her room before her next class. 

As she walked through campus, the only thing she could think about was Miu the librarian; what was it about her that made Kaede unable to stop thinking about her? She had a pretty face, an admittedly nice body from what Kaede had seen (maybe Kaede _had_ accidentally stolen a quick glance at her chest, unable to help her eyes being drawn to the prominent line of cleavage). 

Even though they had only had a short chat while she checked out some books, Kaede had already developed a bit of a crush on Miu, and decided there and then that she wanted to know more about her (maybe learn what her full time job was), and definitely chat her up at the library again.

* * *

Back in the safety of her room later after her classes, Kaede’s mind still hadn’t shifted away from the new librarian named Miu. She had made numerous attempts after she’d finished her homework to read the new books she’d checked out to try to distract herself, and had succeeded for all of about two paragraphs before another thought would come to her. 

As this went on, her thoughts began to turn from innocent thoughts (such as what kind of drink Kaede could maybe ask to go get with her, coffee or tea or something else) to ones that were slightly dirtier in nature, until she was down the dirty thoughts rabbit hole. 

Just as she found herself getting lost in a random fantasy of the librarian lifting her shirt there in the middle of the library to show Kaede her breasts (all the while wearing that smirk on her face that decidedly flustered Kaede), Kaede heard her phone go off. She blinked herself out of her fantasy world and turned her head to her phone, which was lying next to her on the bed. The text notification on her lock screen told her she’d gotten a message from her friend Kaito. 

_‘Hey, Kaede, whatever you were planning on doing for your birthday in two weeks, cancel it! Tsumugi and I are taking you to the strip club for your twenty-first!’_

Kaede read the message through twice, trying to gather her thoughts after being so distracted before. She finally unlocked her phone to reply to the text. 

_‘Kaito, what? I don’t want to go to a strip club for my birthday!’_

Her phone landed back on her bed with a muted thump. As Kaede stared at the wall and anticipated Kaito’s next message, another fantasy began to unwind in her mind, this time related to what Kaito had just told her. 

_The librarian that Kaede was crushing hard on was now a stripper, kneeling on a stage in a dimly lit strip club and slowly reaching to undo the bra she was wearing that just barely covered and held back her breasts. Kaede was the only audience member for this special show, and felt herself growing more excited by the moment as she watched._

_“I know you want to see them, Kaede,” Miu spoke in a seductive tone, and Kaede could only nod. Miu’s hands managed to undo the front clasp on the bra, and Miu’s tits spilled out. They were—_

Kaede’s fantasy was interrupted once more by her phone, and she let out a little groan of frustration this time as she picked her device up again. 

_‘Aw come on, you’re gonna love it, I promise!’_

She stared at the screen as the three little dots appeared at the bottom of her messages, and anxiously awaited whatever second text he was sending to her.

_‘Tsumugi and I won’t take no for an answer from you, birthday girl. I already got rejections from Maki Roll and Shuichi about going.’_

The rejections were no surprise to Kaede. She sighed and thought about it; she’d never stepped foot in a strip club, and until this moment, never thought she would. Now that her friends were apparently dragging her to one for her birthday, Kaede didn’t know how to feel. 

“I guess looking at scantily clad ladies all night doesn’t sound like too bad of a way to spend a birthday,” Kaede finally muttered to herself, after debating with herself about how to reply to Kaito’s text for nearly five minutes. She sent the message that fine, she’d go, before putting her phone on silent and moving to place it on her bedside table. Kaito would just have to wait for her next text; she was going to get through a fantasy and work out the frustrations that this day had caused her, damn it. 

She moved the books off of her bed and lay down on her back on the blanket, spreading her legs and closing her eyes as she summoned up Miu’s face in her mind’s eye once more. She felt herself blush slightly as one hand wandered under her skirt and into her panties. She brushed a finger over her folds, already a bit moist from her various thoughts and fantasies she’d had over the last little while. Kaede let out a little sigh as she touched her clit with the tip of her finger, the image of Miu as a stripper and about to show Kaede her breasts coming back to her. 

_“I know you want to see them, Kaede,” Miu spoke (again) in a seductive tone, and Kaede could only nod. Miu’s hands managed to undo the front clasp on the bra, and Miu’s tits spilled out. They were full and plump, her nipples perky pink tips. Miu was looking down at her with lidded eyes, a seductive smirk on her face as she pressed her chest together with her hands, bouncing her boobs in her hands so Kaede could see them jiggle._

Kaede was rubbing her clit as she imagined the scenario, her mouth open in a little ‘o’. Her other hand had slipped under her shirt to massage one of her own breasts. She thumbed her nipple, which quickly began to grow erect under her touch. She felt her whole body heating up as she continued to touch herself and fantasize about Miu. 

_Now Miu had gotten off the stage and was straddling Kaede’s lap, pressing her pillowy chest against Kaede’s face. She swore she could feel the soft flesh pressing against her skin, and the temptation to touch her breasts, suck on her nipples, do_ anything, _struck Kaede as hard as her arousal had._

_“Touch me, Kaede, make my tits feel sooo good with your fingers and mouth,” Miu moaned, pressing her forehead against Kaede’s, her face blushed, eyes desperate and still half lidded._

Kaede didn’t catch herself moan Miu’s name the first time during her fantasizing, but the second time that her name spilled from her lips in a breathy moan, Kaede caught it. Something in her mind clicked, and she suddenly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her room, her hands pausing all motions of touching herself. The sudden guilt of what she was doing quickly washed over her, instantly killing her mood, and she slowly pulled her hands out from her shirt and panties, respectively. 

“Oh, God, I shouldn’t be thinking of her like that,” Kaede said aloud to the empty room. She sat up slowly and looked down at the books on the floor that she’d checked out earlier that day. She decided that she should actually try to get to know the librarian named Miu a bit better before she made her part of any more self indulgent masturbatory fantasies. This felt like a good plan to Kaede, and she would try to start tomorrow by going to see Miu again. 

But even with all the upcoming trips she’d be making to the library in the next two weeks, nothing could have prepared Kaede for what would happen between her and the librarian on her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa, i put more plot than smut in something? wild. 
> 
> chapter 2 will, of course, be posted on our girl kaede’s birthday, so be sure to keep an eye out. thanks for reading!


End file.
